Adam and the chipmunks : High school of the Dead Trailer
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: The entire state of California has been infected by an unknown virus and the famous band is now on the run from being zombie chow fearing that their dad is a goner and one of them they have to survive on their own Can they do it or are they all zombie chow for the zombies ? R&R Rated M for blood Gore sexual content


Adam and the chipmunks : High school of the Dead Trailer

_**A/n: Hello reader and as you already know It's time I get this trailer out for AATC High school of the dead so with out further ado enjoy the trailer :) Oh and did I forget to mention that the chipmunks and chipettes are humans instead of chipmunks ? Yea forgot to mention that **_

**An entire school probably an entire state infected and the famous band isn't even aware of it all **

**Location : L A ,California **

_**Seville House hold **_

_**Adam's POV **_

Hey my name is Adam Seville and yes me my brothers go to a school called West Eastman Highschool and from what we can tell here things have been pretty interesting though and NO i'm not in a relationship with anyone at all so yes am I single ? That I am anyway I was up on the roof just looking over the city thinking back to my days when things were simple but my gut told me that something was gonna happen so lets get to the present .

_**Several hours earlier **_

I was charging at my own brother Simon who had a scratch on his arm I charged at him with my baseball bat Jeanette crying over that this wasn't real .

I bashed his own brains in with my metal baseball bat . And there he laid in his own pool of blood . " I'm Sorry Simon this was the best way for you to go out don't want ya trying to eat us" I said sadly .

And with that said the others met up with us . The guy that's fat is Roger I know weird name but anyway though moving on though the girls with the glasses is Mary Seville a smart one like Simon while she's not a sister the girls consider her one me and now one lost brother well that's hard to say . Alvin was mostly blaming me but I simply ignored him and decided to grab my revolver and throw the strap on around me and slid in the revolver making sure it was loaded and that the hammer wasn't cocked at the moment .

I slipped the black string back onto the baseball bat and slipped it over my back so basically we had to get out of here and fast . Each of us stole a car it was a good thing that Alvin taught me how to hot wire a car . So we all drove off hours later we found a gas station and started to gas up .

That was when I was checking the inside of the gas station I heard a blood scream coming from where the cars are being filled up the others were checking for supplies and weapons I grabbed my revolver and dashed out the entrance to find a crazed man with a knife holding Jeanette I knew that I had to act and fast .

"Drop the weapon" he said in a crazed state . "Let her go" I said in a heated state . "Oh really ? I don't think so not when I have this hot piece of ass with me right here" he said groping her breasts . She screamed in pure agony and fear as well Brittany and the others rushed to my side and as I figured that was that . I simply pulled out my gun and cocked the hammer and aimed it his head . "I could pull the trigger and you wouldn't have much of a chance so I say again let . Her . Go " I said calmly . I could tell he was gonna slit her throat so I I acted fast I pulled the trigger and fired the shot and sure enough it had made contact he slumped to the ground . "Alright everyone grab what you can we are out of here aparently we need to get out of here zombies are gonna be here soon enough" I said .

Everyone got into there cars and we were gone . And yes before I tell you anything else everyone in the WHOLE school was turned into zombies even I didn't know of it yet luckily no one even checked our bags which was why I always found a way to hid my revolver so I wouldn't have to pull it out in anger .

Yea I carried a gun to school what you think I was gonna shoot kids with it ? Your so stupid with that mere thought . Anyway though we took off but not before I got a good shot at the gas containers which was after I took some extra gas .

**Surviving on there own they must make it out of the state and get to safety **

I looked around the complex figured that this was mostly safe for the most part but this wasn't going to be easy our lives in music are long gone now we are on the open road and we fear that Dave might be one of them or worse mugged by some crazy person .

Anyway we set up defense with what ever we could and started to find some weapons so far we found an assault rifle couple of hand guns a few shot guns and even some military grenades flash grenades smoke grenades and yes even my favorite some assault rifles sub machine guns and some revolvers and even some Tomahawks something used in the war in Vietnam which was perfect now we are well armed and supplied . Even if we can't find Dave or Mary's parents we are fine on our own .

_**Can they survive against the infected Horde and even remain alive to grow on there own or they zombie chow ? This Story is not yet rated coming soon in 2019**_


End file.
